


Like Home by Rhea314 [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Initial counseling session after leaving a domestic violence living situation. (fem!Finland)





	Like Home by Rhea314 [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/282401) by [Pi (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011.

**Title** : Like Home  
 **Author** : Rhea314  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Hetalia  
 **Character** : Finland  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Warnings** : discussion of past domestic violence.  
 **Summary** : Initial counseling session after leaving a domestic violence living situation. (fem!Finland)  
 **Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/282401)  
**Length** 0:13:43  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Like%20Home%20by%20Rhea314.mp3)


End file.
